Mowing finger arrangements for finger bar mowers of harvesting machines serve to guide a sickle and form counter blades for the sickle blades arranged on the sickle. EP 2 238 822 A1 shows a double mowing finger that can be attached onto a finger bar. The double finger has an upper element and a lower element. A space is formed between the upper and lower elements to accommodate a cutting device. A screw connection attaches the sickle onto a sickle guide plate. A blade gap is formed between the lower element and the upper element to guide the sickle. To provide a mowing finger arrangement that has a high stability against applied transversal forces, the two mowing fingers are, when viewed in working direction, connected to each other via a rear and a front connection web on the upper element and via a rear and a front connection web on the lower element. The rear connection webs serve also to attach the double finger onto the finger bar. One disadvantage occurs, if the double finger has to be exchanged while the sickle is mounted, which is necessary when the mowing finger is damaged during operation, to minimise the down time of the harvesting machine. The cutting device has, in the area of the screw connection between the sickle guide plate and the sickle, a height vertical to the plane of the sickle that significantly exceeds the distance between the rear webs. Thus, for the assembly or disassembly of a double finger, this has to be bent at its rear end with more or less appropriate tools. Thus, the assembly or disassembly is cumbersome.